


I got know you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bartenders, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Romance, Smoking, brother, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was summer, And camp Maxine Caulfield was shy and quiet. but then ran into girl whom have met online. and one night something happens and everything changes between them?, but they meet again faster than they can imagine.





	I got know you

I am Maxine Caulfield, living in Arcadia bay with my dad.

My mom left us when she found out that I'm a Lesbian and she is cheating on my dad too.

I've been so down. After that, I had my first break up.

Except that, she didn't love me and all she wanted was only sex.

I've chatted with one woman on the internet, but we haven't seen each other yet.

Her name is Chloe. I thought I felt something towards her; even though we haven't seen each other yet except a picture.

The way she spoke to me comforted me to pick up the phone always when she called.

Of course, it's working for both sides.

However, I had so many betrayed experience then.

I have a big brother named Connor; he is twenty-nine. Connor is a vast cheer up.

I also love skating, and I am presently living with my friend in a skating camp.

My dad and Connor hope that would help my "depression."

"Come on Max; we were getting late" Justin yelled.

“Yeah, I am coming."

I picked up my suitcase, closed my door and led towards downstairs.

"Let's go then."

"Hold on" Ryan replied.

"What?"

"Just a hug" Ryan replied.

"Dad"

"I know, I know, but you're always my baby girl" Ryan replied.

I hugged my dad, then Connor.

"Have fun sis" Connor replied.

"Yeah"

"Not too much though" Connor replied.

"Oh God, stop."

They laughed and we waved at each other. Justin and I left the apartment and went inside a taxi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind today is coming spam day, because I put my all stories now, what I have writing but not here, or start to write, I want to put them one place so it's easier to write, but then I think after this, there is no coming new one, before I have finished some them, I love writing and I love this game and my girls, but *sigh* I feel like I overwrite them... and because lis 2 sometimes I even feel like I should`t write pricefield stories anymore.


End file.
